horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dulce Princesa
La Dulce Princesa (Princesa Chicle 'en España, '''Princess Bubblegum'en Estados Unidos; siendo su verdadero nombre 'Bonnibel '''mencionado en "Ven Conmigo" por Marceline, aunque no le guste admitirlo) es una de los personajes principales de Hora de Aventura y Princesa, es la gobernante benevolente del Dulce Reino. Tiene 18 años. Desde el episodio "Retroceso Mortal", se vuelve más joven y tiene 13 años al igual que Finn donde pasa mucho tiempo con el, pero en "Demasiado Joven" regresa a la edad de 18, ella a tenido la misma edad desde hace mucho tiempo como se puede ver en el episodio The Suitor ya que habían prependientes que esperaron hasta 300 años para salir con ella. Apariencia Es una humanoide alta, joven, atractiva y delgada. Su piel es de un color rosado suave hecha de chicle y/o dulce, y su pelo es muy largo cuando es mayor de edad el cual también esta hecho de chicle rosa, ya que es un híbrido de humano y ADN de chicle. La Dulce Princesa se viste como una princesa clásica, con un vestido rosado largo con detalles morados en la cintura y en el cuello y una corona de oro con una joya turquesa redonda en la parte superior. Es una experta científica, y cuando realiza experimentos o resuelve ecuaciones generalmente se viste con una bata farmacéutica y gafas de protección. thumb Cuando rejuveneció, tuvo el cabello corto, uso un vestido rosa con muchos detalles y un gran moño morado que ataba su cintura . Pero al volver a su edad normal, volvió a ser la misma, pelo largo, y vestido como se mencionó al principio. El personaje está constantemente cambiando de apariencia debido a que tiene una gran cantidad de trajes y vestidos, así como estilos. Relaciones ''Artículo Principal "Relaciones de la dulce princesa". Biografía Ella es la amada gobernante del Dulce Reino. Aunque no habla mucho de su familia, lo hizo más en la segunda temporada. Da a entender que Finn le salva muchas veces la vida (y viceversa como se ve en "La Gruta " y "La Dama y Arcoiris). Parece que también ha tenido encuentros con Marceline la reina Vampiro (posiblemente desde la infancia). Ella se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mandando a Finn y Jake diferentes misiones que varían de mucha dificultad. Ella tambien se ocupa de organizar sus condados como el de la nuez o el de limonagrio Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio (Temporada 1) *El Enchiridion! (Temporada 1) *Ricardio Corazón de león (Temporada 1) *La Gruta (Temporada 1)thumb|La Dulce Princesa *El Duque (Temporada 1) *¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron? (Temporada 1) *A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer (Temporada 2) *Las Otras Tartas (Temporada 2) *El Verdadero Tú (Temporada 2) *Ven Conmigo (Temporada 2) *Amor Loco (Temporada 2) *Amor Peligroso (Temporada 2) *Demasiado Joven (Temporada 3) *Batalla Mágica (Temporada 3) *Lo Que Estaba Perdido (Temporada 3) *De Mal En Peor (Temporada 3) *Cinco Fabulas Cortas (Temporada 3) *Goliad (Temporada 4) *La Princesa Galleta (Temporada 4)thumb|Princesa Chicle besando el transportador de tartas reales *Fuego Inestable (Temporada 4) *Dama y Arcoiris (Temporada 4) *¡Tú Me Hiciste! (Temporada 4) *El Reinado de los Gunters (Temporada 4) *Todo Es Tu Culpa (Temporada 5) *A Glitch is a Glitch (Temporada 5) *El Banquete De La Princesa (Temporada 5) *El Pretendiente (Temporada 5) *Wizards Only, Fools (Temporada 5) *Too Old (Temporada 5) *Earth & Water (Temporada 5) Apariciones Menores *Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso (Temporada 1) *Muerte en Flor (Temporada 2) *Susana Salvaje (Temporada 2) *Poder Animal (Temporada 2) *Los Cineastas (Temporada 3) *Nadie Te Escucha (Temporada 3) *Secretos Navideños: Parte 1 (Temporada 3) *Secretos Navideños: Parte 2 (Temporada 3) *Incendio (Temporada 3) *Sueño de Amor (Temporada 4) *El Lobo Apapacho (Temporada 4) *En Tus Zapatos (Temporada 4) *Rey Gusano (Temporada 4) *El Lích (Temporada 4) *Jake El Perro (Temporada 5) *Toda La Gente Pequeña (Temporada 5) *El Gran Pájaro Humano (Temporada 5) *Terminó La Fiesta, Isla de Señorita (Temporada 5) *Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más (Temporada 5) *Candy Streets (Temporada 5) *Frost & Fire (Temporada 5) Mencionada *Hombres de Negocios (Temporada 1) *Congelados (Temporada 3) *Ladron de Manzanas (Temporada 3)thumb|258px|Dulce Princesa en el Sillon de Finn y Jake *El Closet de Marceline (Temporada 3) *Caliente al Tacto (Temporada 4) *¡Te Tengo! (Temporada 4) *I Remember You (Temporada 4) *Mystery Dungeon (Temporada 5) En Fusion Fall thumb|274pxEn el juego, el jugador debe ir a Sector V y encontrar el hongo de Orchid Bay y completar la misión de encontrar a la Dulce Princesa en el sótano del castillo del Rey Helado junto con Finn y Jake. Su papel en el juego es pequeño y ella todavía no ha tomado parte en la guerra, esto también va para Finn, Jake, y el Rey Helado. Ella apareció en el Monte Neverest para conocer al jugador y decirle que ella fue la que convenció a la Princesa Arcoiris de llevar al jugador al Sector V. Ella llegó a la cima de la montaña con la Princesa Arcoiris. Su nano es conseguido por un código. En una de las misiones de Fusion Fall se consigue al completar todas las misiones del Rey Helado. Apodos o Sobrenombres Algunos personajes tienen formas de dirigirse con la princesa, aquí algunos ejemplos: *''PB'' (Versión en Inglés) *''DP'' (Versión en Español Latino) *''Monstruo de Chicle Mutante'' (Por Jake en la página oficial de Cartoon Network) *''Mi Glob'' (Por el Conde de Limonagrio) *''Mami (Por el Conde de Limonagrio) *''Princesa Mamá (Por los Condes Limonagrio) *''Esposa'' (Por el Rey Helado)thumb|Princesa Chicle por besar a Finn *''Peebles (en inglés)'' *''Bonnibel'' (Por Marceline en U.S.A) (El que tambien es su verdadero nombre) *''Princesa Lenta'' (Por Marceline en L.A) *Chimple (Por Marceline en España) Posesiones *Corona de la Dulce Princesa *Sueter de la Dulce Princesa (Anteriormente) *Teléfono de la Dulce Princesa *Dulce Hachas *Bola Blam Contra Malvados *Arma de Electrodos *Tetera Robot *Espada de la Dulce Princesa *Camiseta de Rock de la Dulce Princesa (Anteriormente) *Piano Eléctrico de la Dulce Princesa *Cámara Anti-Gravitatorias de Transporte *Diario de la Dulce Princesa *Libro de los Silbidos *Maquina de Bromas *Monitor Cardial *Pirotecnia Líquida *Planeador de Bolsillo *Traje de Leche Creaciones Biológicas *Dulce Gente *Zombies de Azucar *Conde de Limonagrio *Clon del Conde Limonagrio *Goliad *Tormento *P-Bot Frases Ver "Dulce Princesa/Frases" Curiosidades *thumb|Joyas protectoras del LichSu nombre de pila es "Bonnibel". *Ella no cree en la magia pero sinembargo hace crecer la levadura con brujeria. *Su nombre original era "Betty", como la prometida de Simon Petrikov, pero Pendleton Ward cambió su nombre porque "Betty" es el nombre de su madre y consideró algo raro llamar así al personaje. *En un episodio descartado llamado "Pink and Proud", Marceline la llama "Betty". *Es probable que ella allá creado a el Dulce Reino entero y a toda la Dulce Gente como se Demostro en "Todo Es Tu Culpa " *La Dulce Princesa fue diseñada originalmente para ser la mejor amiga de Marceline y la pareja de Finn, pero eso cambió en el transcurso de la serie. *En la página oficial de Cartoon Network (edición 2010), Jake llegó a referirse a ella como "un horrible mutante de chicle y ADN humano", Finn defendiéndola dice que "no es horrible, es por la radiación". Sin embargo, esto puede considerarse No-Canónico. *En el Corto de Animación, la gema de su corona es roja en vez de azul. *Además de ser princesa ella también es científica, como se muestra en "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio"(El primer episodio). *Muestra tener mal carácter cuando el Duque de la Nuez le roba sus púdines. *Hay una imagen de sí misma de bebé en la pared y ella con otras personas posiblemente sus familiares , como se ve en "El Duque". *La Dulce Princesa también sabe hablar alemán, como se ve en "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?",en "Ven Conmigo", y también en "Frost & Fire". *Considera a Finn un héroe sin defectos.thumb|Cisne de la Dulce Princesa *Ella es dueña también de un Cisne Volador que dispara rayos láser si se presiona una palanca de control hacia adelante, tal como se puede ver en "La Gruta". *En el capítulo "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?" La Dulce Princesa muestra unos guantes de lucha rosas con corazones. *En "Lealtad Al Rey" es la única princesa (disponible) que no va con el Rey Tierno ademas de la Princesa Flama que no había hecho su debut *Hasta ahora, la Princesa ha besado a Finn 3 veces, la primera en el capítulo El Verdadero Tú cuando le besa la frente, la segunda es en "Demasiado Joven" cuando ella tenia 13 años (la misma edad que Finn) y la tercera en "Batalla Mágica" por haberla salvado de besar al Rey Helado. *thumb|La Princesa prepara el Suero DescadaverizadorA ella le gusta mucho el spaghetti, tal como se ve en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer", después de éste episodio se le ha visto múltiples veces comerlo. *En el episodio Amor Peligroso tiene varias coronas diferentes en un estante. *La Dulce Princesa (Princess Bubblegum) tiene una contraparte masculino llamado Dulce Príncipe (Prínce Gumball) que aparece en el capitulo "Fionna y Cake". *En Goliad, ella se queda despierta por 83 horas seguidas, lo que equivale a casi 4 días sin dormir. *En inglés la Dulce Princesa tiene muchos apodos como "Peebles" o "PB". *Incluso de bebé ha tenido su Corona. *Confirmado por Natasha Allegri, su cumpleaños es el 24 de Noviembre (Es Sagitario). *Su color favorito es el rosa como se puede ver en el episodio El Verdadero Tu (Episodio). *Le desagrada estar cerca de Marceline, ya que le resulta molesta, aunque algunas veces se podría decir que se llevan bien. *También aparece en Project Exonaut, su armadura es jugable. *thumb|La espada de la Dulce PrincesaElla creó al Conde de Limonagrio que fue uno de sus "experimentos fallidos". *Es muy buena gobernante ya que se sacrifica por su gente como se ve en "Demasiado Joven" ya que aunque se divirtió mucho saliendo con Finn, quiere regresar a su edad normal para echar del reino al Conde Limonagrio. *Después de Marceline, es el segundo personaje con más cambios de ropa. *Dos de sus peores experimentos han sido considerados como sus hijos; Goliad y el Conde de Limonagrio. *Ella tiene una espada dorada con mango de baston de caramelo como se ve en el episodio Reign of Gunters. *La Dulce Princesa no siente reparos en comerse a los de su propia especie, como se ve en "Los Cineastas" y "Amor Loco". Adam Muto reveló en su formspring que esto se debe a que cuando tiene una herida o le falta biomasa, se come a la dulce gente para curarse. http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Bubblegum#cite_note-5 (ésto se puede ver en "Demasiado Joven"). *Ella fue la primera en saber que Arcoiris está embarazada en "La Dama y Arcoiris". *La Dulce Princesa también se refería a Finn como su "intachable campeón" como se muestra en el episodio "El Duque". * La Dulce Princesa ha creado a Limonagrio, el Clon de Limonagrio, Goliad (creación hecha con su ADN) Tormento (prácticamente el hijo de Finn) así que ha hecho 2 terribles creaciones mientras las otras 2 son para evitar que sus malas creaciones destruyan el Dulce Reino. *La gema situada en la parte superior de su Corona es la que abre junto con otras gemas de princesas un portal hacia otras dimenciones como se ve en The Lich. *Ella lastima a Finn con una tijera en la mejilla accidentalmente en el episodio "The Lich". *Como se puede ver en "El Duque" La Dulce Princesa lleva muchos cuadros de Finn y sus caras. *Ella no ha cantado durante todas las temporadas solo hizo coro en el episodio "''Lo Que Estaba Perdido".'' *La gema de su corona es para protegerse de los hechizos mentales de El Lich. *Su versión miniatura (All the Little People) se pelea con la Princesa Flama en cuestiones de celos y custodia de Finn. *Ella en el vídeo juego "Hey Ice King Why did You Steal our Garbage" aparece en un cuadro junto con una anciana. *Cuando le cortan el cabello se vuelve mas joven, debe ser esa la razón por que lo deja crecer a tal punto que le llega a las rodillas, esto se puede ver en A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer y Amor Peligroso ya que Natasha Allegri aclaro que su cumpleaños en verdad es el 18 de junio pero al darle un pedazo de cabello a Finn en el episodio "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" su cumpleaños se retrasa con tan solo meses y por eso es el 18 de octubre. *A pesar de ser muy dulce, también tiene un lado cruel tal como se ve en "El Duque" y en "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?" ya que quiere que el Duque de la Nuez sufra, se vuelve totalmente loca cuando pierde su cabello y quiere lastimar al Rey Helado hasta hacerlo llorar respectivamente, esto da indicios de que desarrolla una personalidad Yandere, un término japones para un sindróme que la describe como "dulce' por fuera, peligrosa por dentro''", Marceline es además su opuesto en personalidad. *Ella ha sido interpretada por dos actrices en Latinoamérica, primero por Karla Falcón y después por Claudia Urbán, sin embargo en el episodio "Rey Gusano", Karla Falcón vuelve a hacer su voz. *En Mundo Toonix se puede disfrazar de ella si se gana a Gunter decorando el árbol. *En el Mundo Toonix su disfraz tiene una joya negra en su Corona. *Finn tiene un mechón de pelo de la Dulce Princesa.thumb|Versión miniatura de la Dulce Princesa haciendo pesas. *A pesar de que claramente se ha visto que no tiene orejas, su versión miniatura sí las tiene en "All the Little People". *Ella fue el primer beso de Finn. *A pesar de que no es una Reina, Gobierna un Reino aún siendo una princesa al igual que todas las demás, a excepción de la Princesa flama y la Princesa grumosa. *En "La Dama y Arcoiris" le da una paliza a Ricardio, lo que puede significar que ella sí sabe defenderse y pudo hacerlo todo este tiempo con el Rey Helado. *Arcoiris no es su mascota, es su amiga, parecido a la relación que tienen Finn y Jake mutuamente. *Ella conoce a casi todos los personajes y tiene mucha información sobre otros seres o lugares de Ooo, ésto es debido a que como princesa, ella debe ser muy social y estar informada. *Ella habla alemán, y en la versión alemana ella habla turco. *Ella tiene un ave llamada "Viernes", y un ratón mascota llamado "Ciencia". *Ella implantó un GPS secretamente en la oreja de Finn como se ve en "Dama y arcoiris" *Ella encerró a la Princesa Flama anteriormente por no poder controlar bien aún sus poderes de fuego como es visto en "Burning Low". *El nombre de la Dulce Princesa, varía su significado según el país en que se transmite la serie, por ejemplo: **Su nombre en España es Princesa Chicle y es el que más se acerca en significado a su versión original. Debido a que en la versión original, la Dulce Princesa se llama Princess Bubblegum, que significa "Princesa Goma de Mascar" o "Princesa Chicle". **Su nombre se traducirla correctamente como Princesa Goma de Mascar. **En Brasil, su nombre es Princesa Jujuba, que se traduce como "Princesa Gominola". **En Francia y Suecia, su nombre es Princesse Chewing Gum y Prinsessan Tuggummi 'respectivamente, que se traducen como "'Princesa Goma de Mascar". **En Holanda, es Prinses Bubbelien, el cual no tiene significado directo, su nombre es una combinación de la palabra "chicle" y el sufijo holandés femenino "ien". Una variación de su nombre en Español podría ser "Princesa Chiclina" o "Princesa Chiclocita". **En Italia, su nombre es Principessa Gommarosa que se traduce como "Princesa de Goma Rosa". **En Noruega, su nombre es Prinsesse Sukkersøt, que se traduce como "Princesa Azucarada". **En Polonia su nombre es Królewna Balonowa, traducido literalmente como "Princesa de Goma". **En Dinamarca su nombre es Prinsesse Sukkermås, que se traduce como "Princesa Dulzura". **En los países donde se habla turco, su nombre es Şeker Prensesi, traducido como, "Princesa ''Azúcar". thumb|Foto de una Princesa desconocida *Ella es fanática de la ciencia, mientras que su versión de intercambio de género el Dulce Príncipe es fanático de la cocina. *Si la Guerra de los Champiñones no hubiera ocurrido, ella no hubiera nacido como es visto en "Finn The Human". *Ella ha puesto en peligro a su propio reino por sus experimentos fallidos en tres ocasiones: **La primera en "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio" al crear los Zombies de Azúcar. **La segunda en "De Mal en Peor" al revivir a los Zombies. **La tercera en "Goliad" al crear a Goliad. *thumb|La Princesa prepara el pan para su súper sandwichEs uno de los personajes más inteligentes de la serie y uno de los que desarrolla más variedad de actividades. *Es llamada '''la mamá princesa por los Condes de Limonagrio ya que ellos son su creación, como es visto en el episodio: "Todo Es Tu Culpa". *Ella tiene más edad de la que aparenta, como es revelado en el episodio The Suitor ella posee mas de 300 años de edad. *En The Suitor se ve mas nerviosa y loca por la ciencia. *Ella sabe brujeria, ya que en Cinco Fabulas Cortas hace el hechizo de pan con un sombrero de bruja lo cual es extraño ya que la brujeria y la magia es lo opuesto a la ciencia. *Ella creo a P-Bot, un robot de si misma para dárselo a Braco su pretendiente. *Ella es una de las 2 chicas con más vestuarios en la serie, en 1 lugar Marceline. *Cuando tiene 13 años ella va descalza.thumb|dulce princesa en susana salvaje *En el episodio "Only Wizards, Fools" tiene un peinado parecido al que tenia en Demasiado Joven *En el episodio A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer se descubre que le gusta a la Dulce Princesa el espaguetti, y no le hace daño comérselo caliente. *Aparentemente, élla és la única que no sabe el secreto del Rey Helado (Que él fué un humano llamado Simon Petrikov y que la corona lo cambió), y tampoco sabe que fué él quién le regaló a Marceline a Hambo. *Muchos personajes tienen las características de la Dulce Princesa. *Curiosamente no se vio cambiar de edad a una mayor que 18 *Fue una de las finalistas en el concurso de Cartoon Network LA "Señorita princesa Ooo" *La Dulce Princesa hace 15 años conocio a la Princesa Flama cuando era pequeña sin embargo la Dulce Princesa se ve exactamente igual *Actualmente es princesa talves se vuelva reina ya que en uno de los comics se vuelve reina en el futuro *Ella tiene un sistema de control de edad muy distinto a el de la dulce gente normal (es mas parecido al de marceline) pues ella conserva su apariencia de 18 años apesar del tiempo como se le en "Earth and Water", por lo que podria decirse que ella encontro el modo de ser eternamente joven *Eso ultimo contradice lo dicho en el episodio "Goliat" donde ella dijo que la ciencia no habia avanzado lo sufuciente como para alcanzar la inmortalidad (Quizá lo dijo porque casi muere de modo prematuro por el descuido del Rey helado). *A pesar de ser buena y noble, tiene una actitud egoista cuando se trata de sentimientos ajenos, ya que clasificó a la Princesa Flama como una amenaza después de causar un incendio en el bosque, a pesar de que era solo una bebé y no estaba consciente de lo que hacía; Y cuando regresó al Reino del Fuego con Pan de Canela para destronar a su padre, élla solo la quería de vuelta en su reino para continuar con su investigación. *Se puede ver que en el epidodio Sky Witch cuando a la Dulce Princesa le soplan el gas en el rostro se puede ver sus orejas con unos aretes en forma circular azul *La posee 18 años de edad, pero esta podría no ser su edad real sino su edad biológica, ya que en Earth & Water se le ve en un flashback hace quince años (Por lo que debería tener 3 años) pero aparece con la misma apariencia que tiene actualmente *Según lo dicho en el Concurso Señorita Princesa Ooo su mayor deseo es "Ganar un Premio Nobel de Química" y lo que más odia es "Que no Obedezcan los Mandatos Reales" Galería en:Princess_Bubblegum it:Principessa_Gommarosa Categoría:Habitantes del Dulce Reino Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales